Some nights
by HitsugayaYuki11
Summary: She always screaming in the middle of the night, hoping that he will hear her even thought he's no longer in this world. Grammar sucks.


**Some nights **

**Summary : She always screaming in the middle of the night, hoping that he will hear her even thought he's no longer in this world**.

The day when she lost him. The day when she begun crying a lot. The day when she lost his memories. The day when she stopped smiling and laughing.

Fairy tail wizards couldn't believe that they lost their salamander in the middle of battle field. It was a peaceful day when suddenly a dark guild came to them for a fight and of course fairy tail accepted it. But, the fight wasn't as they excepted. The dark guild was too strong for them. And when fairy tail begun lose their hope, Natsu was the only one who still standing, reminding them to not give up.

Fairy tail, once again, fought them with their all power until they approached the victory. But, as they defeated the dark master, something terrible was happened. The pink-haired boy was stabbed in his left chest, making his heart stopped beating. And when the fight was over, Wendy quickly healed him but nothing happened. There wasn't any respond from him.

The blue-haired girl realized that he wasn't breathing. She couldn't feel his pulse. She begun crying.

And two days later..

They were in the church, praying for his soul. Everyone was crying, couldn't believe that they lost him. Lucy covered her face with her palms. She was in front of his grave, in front of everyone. Everything became so black for her.

It was the worst nightmare ever she had. She wanted to awake from this but nothing happened. She still in front of his grave. She begun crying again.

Xxx

One week later..

Makarov sighed sadly when he saw his child still crying for his death. He couldn't do anything again, even her teammate couldn't do anything. Gray stared at her sadly. He always comforting her but nothing happened. Her smile was faded away from her face. Erza and Happy also comforting her, hoping that she forget about his death but still, nothing happened.

"Lucy-san.." Wendy mumbled sadly. She couldn't do anything for her. Carla narrowed her eyes sadly. She wished Natsu still alive. Levy sat beside Lucy. She has been wondering. Where's the real Lucy the she used to know? Lucy can't be like this.

"Lucy" Mirajane said, making Lucy stopped crying. "I think you should go home. You need to rest"

Lucy nodded and then, she walked to the big door, heading to her house. And when she leaved from fairy tail guild, everyone begun crying, even Erza too. The red-haired girl sobbed hardly. Why she has to be like this?

Xxx

24:00

Lucy pulled her blanket. She was closing her eyes, trying to sleep but she couldn't. She still awake. She sobbed.

"Natsu.." She mumbled.

Suddenly, she heard a sound from outside. She opened her eyes quickly.

_Luce_

She rubbed her ears, hoping that it was just her imagination. Natsu has dead and he couldn't call her again. She closed her eyes again when suddenly, she heard a sound again.

_Luce_

She woke up quickly and opened her window, looking for him. But no one was in there. The street was empty.

_Luce_

She heard it. She heard it. It must be him. He still alive. Lucy took a breath and begun screaming.

"NATSU!"

Xxx

And since that night, every middle of night, Lucy always screaming for his name, hoping that he will hear her even thought he's no longer in this world. She still screaming even thought her neighbors didn't like it. Even thought her friends tried to stop her but she still.

Makarov shook his head. Just what in the world is happened to her?

And one year has passed, Lucy died in her apartment. She was found dead in her bed. It was a tragic that she was dead in her dream. And so, fairy tail lost their celestial wizard, lost their member again.

Xxx

A week after Lucy's death..

Erza walked in the street. She was shopping some groceries in the market, alone. Usually, she always shopping with her pretty teammate, Lucy. She sighed. She still couldn't believe that she lost her teammate again. She walked, walked until she passed a small house. She quickly realized that it was Lucy's house. Her house has been empty since her death.

Erza stopped walking when she heard a sound from inside the house. She turned her head to the house.

_Wait for me!_

_Hahaha, you're so slow, Luce._

Erza widened her eyes. It couldn't be..

_Hey, how about we invite Erza, Happy and Gray, Wendy, and Carla too?_

_That's a great idea! You're so smart, Natsu._

_Hehehehehe._

Erza dropped her shopping bag. She was trembled. She could feel a cold breeze from behind. Suddenly, the window was opened by itself. Erza widened her eyes.

_Look, it's Erza!_

_Let's call her!_

Erza ran from the house, leaving her groceries on the ground. She was so scared. Why was she scared? It was her teammate. She should be happy that she could hear their voice again. But why?

Suddenly, her feet was pulled to the river, making her fell to the river. She couldn't move her body. She screamed.

_Kyaaaaaaaaa_

No one heard her.


End file.
